Barian Nightmare
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ryan wakes up to find Rio having a nightmare.


**Barian Nightmare**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and I've decided to do another Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal fanfiction featuring Ryan and Rio. I know it's been a long time since I did one but this one has been floating around my head so I wanted to do it. So anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

It was a rainy night in Heartland City, and at the now Barian Mansion, Ryan had got up from the rumbling that was going on outside. He'd remembered that night there was going to be thunder rolling in. He'd looked over at his clock to see it was about two in the morning as he tried to fall asleep again, but the thunder had kept him up. The short haired boy sighed as he decided to go get a glass of water, before going back to bed. On his way down to the stairs he could hear the sound of sobbing, as he turned to see where it was coming from. He'd looked down to see it was coming from Rio's bedroom as he got worried and silently walked over to her room and tried not to wake anyone else up. He slowly opened her bedroom door and took a peek inside.

"Rio?" He asked silently as he then saw his now girlfriend sitting in the corner of her bedroom in her nightgown with her arms wrapped around her knees crying into them. "Rio are you okay?" He said coming into the bedroom as the blue haired girl looked up at him.

"Ryan?" She said between hiccups as Ryan smiled at her. She then sprang to her feet as she rushed over to him "Ryan!" She cried out as she hugged in in surprise as she was still crying. Ryan was surprised as he then hugged her back.

"It's okay, Rio, I'm here." He said slowly rocking her. When she stopped crying the two walked over to Rio's bed and sat down. "Now tell me what happened." He said as Rio was still sniffling as she rubbed her nose.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I shouldn't have kept this from you, or anyone else for that matter." She said as Ryan was confused.

"Kept me from what?" He asked. "What are you hiding Rio?"

"It's just that, ever since we've been brought back, I've been having nightmares again." She said looking down.

"Nightmares about what?" Ryan asked. "Your past life?" Rio shook her head.

"No, it's not that." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's about me as a Barian." She said as Ryan was now really concerned. "In my nightmare, I'm in the middle of Heartland City and everything was the way it looked when Reginald and I came back siding with the other Barians. I try looking for people only to see all of my friends and you." She said with tears coming down her eyes looking away from Ryan. "You guys are all just lying there not breathing or anything. Then I hear my voice, and I look up to see my Barian form looking down at me. She said this is who we truly are, and telling me I'm just the weak version of herself. I try to fight her, but she just unleashes my one hundred monster on me." She said as she began to cry again. "She's right, I am weak." Ryan then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Don't say that, you're the strongest girl I've known." He said as Rio looked at him.

"But what if I am?" Rio said. "I wasn't able to face myself and move on from being a Barian Empress. I joined my brother and the rest of the Barians and nearly destroyed everyone who cared for me when Reginald told you all about me. I nearly got killed by Quattro and got destroyed by Don Thousand. I'm not even Rio, I'm just her ancestor in her body and the real Rio is dead. Sometimes I feel Astral was too merciful when using the Numeron Code and bringing us all back." Ryan once again pulled his girlfriend into an embrace.

"Listen to me, you are Rio Kastle and don't tell yourself that. You are a strong, stubborn and very kind. Everyone has forgiven you, I've forgiven you. I love you back as Marin and now as Rio. Don't tell yourself that you don't deserve to be here." He said as he broke the hug to face her. Rio rubbed her eyes getting the last remaining tears as she smiled.

"Thank you Ryan." Rio said.

"Anytime Rio." Ryan said ruffling the top of her hair. "Hey if it makes you feel any better I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He said.

"Thanks Ryan." Rio said as Ryan smiled and nodded as he helped Rio tuck herself into bed. "Good night Ryan." Rio said closing her eyes.

"Night Rio." Ryan said kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well." Later that night Rio had another dream and she was in the same area as she was in the last one. Just then there was a ring of fire as she heard an echoing laugh, she looked up to see Marin.

"Oh Rio," Marin said. "you will never be rid of me, because I will always be a part of you." She said as the fire was replaced with both ice and barian crystals as just then Ragnainfinity appeared behind her.

"Not so fast Marin!" A familiar voice said as the ice and crystals were destroyed. Just then a familiar figure jumped right in front of Rio. She looked and saw Ryan standing in front of her.

"Ryan!" Both her and Marin said.

"I won't let you haunt my girlfriend anymore!" He said as just then the shadow of his ace duel monster appeared behind him and Rio. "Now begone and leave her alone!" Ryan said as his monster aimed it's trident at Ragnainfinity firing on it destroying it along with Marin as the barian cried out in agony as a bright light appeared blinding Rio. When the light dimmed Rio looked up to see that she was in a white void. She then looked up to see Ryan right in front of her as Ryan smiled.

"Thanks Ryan." Rio said as her boyfriend took her hands into his, causing her to blush.

"Anytime Rio." Ryan replied as the two leaned in and kissed.

When Rio woke up she looked out the window to see the storm that passed over last night had passed as she then heard a noise. She looked over as her eyes widen to see Ryan in her bed and looked to see he wrapped his arm around her, she then smiled and wrapped her arms around him, falling back asleep.


End file.
